Snow
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: Kai yang bingung ingin melakukan apa memutuskan untuk bermain panah-memanah dan berakhir dengan ia yang kedinginan. Summary apa ini -' [KaiSoo FF/YAOI/RnR!]


Tittle: Snow

Author: Bumble Bee / Bamble Bee Baek ( B_YeolHun)

Cast: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)

Genre: Romance (?)

Rate: T maybe ._.

Length: Oneshoot

**WARNIG: YAOI FANFIC**, OOC (maybe xD), garing, gaje, aneh, membingungkan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran so, maafin Bee semisal ada yang cerita yang sama kayak punya Bee ini. Itu murni **KETIDAK SENGAJAAN** atau sebuah **KEBETULAN **semata. FF INI MURNI MILIK SAYA! DON'T BE PLAGIAT!

A/N: ooy oyy (?) masih inget saya ? Yang dulunya Nichiee sekarang ganti Bumble Bee (ngambil nama mobilnya Sam di film Transformers xD bias saya juga Baekhyun dan saya kalo manggil Baekhyun itu Bee atao kadang B doang) gonta ganti nama aja yak sayanya. Maap, tapi janji ini yang terakhir ganti nama. Panggilnya Bee yak jangan thor. Berasa dipanggil jontor (?) masa :3 oke hope you like it.. don't forget to RCL^^

**SILENT RIDERS** PLEASE TOBAT XD

FF ini udah pernah Bee share di FP EXO jadi kalo nemu yg sama berarti itu punya Bee yaa^^

**HAPPY READING~~^^**

Bumble Bee present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk manis sambil membaca novel kesukaannya di ruang TV. Hari ini hari Minggu, sekolahnya libur dan memang membaca novel adalah rutinitas yang selalu dikerjakan oleh Kyungsoo setiap hari Minggu. Kyungsoo memang hobi membaca.

Tapi tidak dengan kekasihnya yang bisa kita panggil Kai, Jongin atau Kkamjong ? Terserah kalian mau memanggilnya apa. Bahkan Kyungsoo memanggilnya hitam mesum. Ckckck, sebenarnya kau kekasihnya atu bukan Do Kyungsoo ?

Kai sedang bingung ingin melakukan apa, jangan suruh dia duduk manis membaca novel karna itu bukan keahliannya. Bahkan dia tak bisa diam barang sedetik pun. Tubuhnya selalu saja bergerak, walau hanya gerakan kecil seperti menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya pelan well itu sama saja bergerak bukan ?

"aku bosan.."

Gumamnya pelan sambil melirik seluruh sudut apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Semalam dia menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo dengan alasan hujan yang turun dengan deras sehingga dia tak mau pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Takut sakit katanya. Memang semalam hujan deras bahkan kencan mereka -_Kai dan Kyungsoo-_ harus ditunda sampai Sabtu depan. Tapi untuk alasan takut sakit, mungkin itu hanya modus belaka. Dia ingin berduaan dengan Kyungsoo, tak keluar tak masalah asal Sabtu itu ia habiskan waktunya hanya berdua bersama Kyungsoo. Modus bukan ?

Kai mulai beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya, kakinya melangkah kesana kemari entah apa yang dicarinya. Kedua matanya menemukan sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah dan hitam. Sebuah benda yang bisa dikatakan seperti target untuk latihan memanah. (maap Bee gatau namanya -_- tapi kalian ngerti kan ? Semoga ngerti yak xD)

Kai menjetikkan jarinya, percayalah bahwa baru saja ada sebuah bohlam lampu berwarna kuning menyala di atas kepalanya. Oke ini berlebihan.

Kai mengambil sebuah pemanah berukuran kecil, tak lupa membawa anak panah juga tentunya. Bukan panah yang ujungnya tajam seperti tombak atau pisau atau benda tajam lainnya. Ujungnya tumpul, itu membuat permainan -_mari memanah_- ini jadi tidak berbahaya.

Baiklah sepertinya penjelasan ini jadi semakin tak beraturan, well sekarang Kai sudah mengambil posisi seperti pemanah professional. Kyungsoo masih duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca novelnya. Kai mulai mengarahkan panahnya pada benda berbentuk lingkaran yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

SREET

PUK /backsound macam apa ini -_-

Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget ketika menyadari ada sebuah benda mengenai kepalanya.

PUK /sumpah gagal -_-

Dan ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah dimana Jongin berdiri sebuah anak panah mendarat tepat dibibirnya lalu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah menahan amarah. Hei siapa yang tidak marah ketika kau sedang asik membaca novel dengan tenang lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah anak panah mengenai kepalamu dan juga mengenai bibirmu ? Itu menyebalkan, kau tahu.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata polosnya, pura-pura polos lebih tepatnya. Kyungsoo berdiri, berjalan mendekati Kai. Sedangkan Kai berjalan kebelakang sambil terus berdo'a dalam hati.

"kau. Keluar.." nada biacaranya memang pelan, sangat amat teramat pelan. Tapi tersirat kemarahan dan ketegasan di dalam sana. Dan itu membuat nyali Kai semakin menciut. Bisa dibilang Kai itu SSTU, Seme Seme Takut Uke. /hahaha koplok sekali yah xD /plakk

"baby mianhae aku tadi tidak sengaja." apa kau sedang memohon tuan Kim Jongin ? Berharap permohonan maafmu ini dikabulkan heum ?

"k-e-l-u-a-r.." ucap Kyungsoo kembali menegaskan bahkan sampai mengeja kata-katanya. Kai terlihat ingin protes lagi.

"sekarang Kim Jongin!" Kai menggeleng, tetap keukuh pada pendiriannya bahwa ia tak akan keluar dari tempat itu.

CUKUP SUDAH!

Kyungsoo menjewer telinga Kai sambil meyeretnya keluar dari apartemennya. Sedikit mendorong Kai keluar, ketika Kai ingin beranjak masuk.

BRAAKK

Na'as bagi Kai yang ada justru keningnya terbentur dengan pintu yang ditutup kasar oleh Kyungsoo. Kai cemberut, mengusap keningnya yang baru saja jadi korban kekerasan (?)

"baiklah jika sudah begini lebih baik aku pulang saja." ucap Kai lemas. Sebelum Kai benar-benar menjauh dari apartemen Kyungsoo, Kai sempat melirik sebentar aprtemen itu. Pintunya tetap saja tertutup.

"ck, kau juga bodoh Kai. Sasarannya ada di dinding bukan di kepala dan bibir Soo baby. Aiish." lagi-lagi kepalanya jadi korban kekerasan tangannya sendiri. Kai memukul-mukul kepalanya sambil terus merutuki dirinya. Tak ada gunanya kau melakukan itu Kim Jongin.

"lagipula anak panah itu nafsu sekali menghampiri Soo baby, ck apa anak panah itu menyukai Kyungsoo ?"

Ya Tuhan.. tolong siapa saja pukul kepalanya sekarang juga. Kenapa pikirannya jadi berkelana kemana-mana seperti itu. Mana bisa anak panah menyukai manusia ? Itu benda mati bodoh.

"huaah dingin sekali diluar sini, Soo baby jahat sekali mengusirku tanpa membawakan aku mantel atau baju hangat."

Efek jeweran Kyungsoo hebat juga, hei Kim Jongin apa sekarang otakmu sudah bergeser ? Mana ada mengusir orang dengan membawakan mantel atau baju hangat ? Itu bukan mengusir namanya, aigooo~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi di dudukinya, mengambil novelnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo masih emosi rupanya.

"dasar bodoh, menganggu saja." gerutu Kyungsoo sebal.

"ck, aku jadi tidak mood untuk membaca novel ini lagi." Kyungsoo melempar novel itu kesembarang arah. Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

Begitulah Kyungsoo, jika dia sedang serius melakukan sesuatu dan ada seseorang yang menganggunya pasti dia akan menendang orang itu agar jauh-jauh darinya dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang badmood melakukan apapun. Tak terkecuali jika itu kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo tak setega itu menendang kekasihnya.

"lebih baik aku membuat kopi saja." Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa dan segera berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Mungkin itu bisa membuat perasannya membaik.

Kyungsoo mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di lemari penyimpanan, mengambil sebungkus kopi instan. Memasukkan bubuk kopi instan itu kedalam cangkir. Kedua matanya tak segaja melirik ke arah jendela yang terletak tepat di depannya.

"saljunya lebat sekali, pasti sangat dingin diluar."

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk berkutat dengan kopinya, memasukkan 2 sendok kecil gula pasir dan sekarang saatnya memasukkan air panas.

"kenapa perasaanku mendadak jadi tidak enak begini." gumamnya.

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahunya pertanda dia tak peduli, Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara membuat kopinya. Mengaduk kopi itu agar gula dan dan bubuk kopinya tercampur menjadi satu. Kyungsoo membawa secangkir kopi itu kembali ke ruang TV.

"apa ada acara yang bagus ?" Kyungsoo mulai menyalakan TVnya, menghirup aroma kopinya perlahan. Well, hal itu memang mebuat perasaannya sedikit membaik.

"uaaah hangatnya." Kyungsoo berteriak girang ketika selimut tebal yang terletak tak jauh darinya ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti kakinya.

"tapi membosankan jika aku sendirian, mungkin kalau ada si hitam mesum itu akan terasa lebih ramai."

Do Kyungsoo apa kau melupakan sesuatu ? Kekasihmu itu baru saja kau usir dengan tidak elitnya dari apartemenmu ini. Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi pikun begini hah ?

"tunggu.. bukankah dia baru saja ku usir ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin kita bisa memberinya julukan baru. Do Kyungsoo si pikun. Bahkan dia baru melakukan pengusiran 10 menit yang lalu dan dia sudah melupakannya ? Astaga.

Pikiran Kyungsoo mulai melayang kemana-mana.

Apa Kai baik-baik saja ? Tentu tidak bodoh.

Bagaimana jika dia kedinginan ? Tentu saja idiot, kau tak lihat jika salju sedang turun sekarang heung ?

Lalu aku harus apa ? Tentu saja menyusulnya dan segera membawanya kembali ke apartemenmu babo!

Tak menunggu waktu lama Kyungsoo berlari masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil sweater dan mantel untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa membawakan milik Kai juga yang tertinggal di dalam kamarnya. Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika Kai kemarin menginap di rumah Kyungsoo ?

"semoga dia belum jauh." harap Kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit berlari, bahkan dia hampir saja terjungkal karna tak segaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang mungkin lupa diikat.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya mengikat tali sepatu Kyungsoo kembali berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"brrrr ini dingin sekali ya tuhan." Kai menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya mencoba mencari kehangatn untuk tubuh mengigilnya. Bahkan dia sudah bersin-bersin sedari tadi. Ingus pun tak luput keluar dari hidungnya. Sepertinya Kai terkena flu.

"d-di..ngi-iiiin." ucap Kai dengan mulut bergetar, bibirnya sudah membiru menandakan dia benar-benar kedinginan. Siapapun tolong selamatkan dia dari hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk ini.

Pandangan Kai sedikit kabur, kepalanya mulai pusing. Oh ayolah Kai, kau namja bukan ? Kenapa kau lemah sekali, apartemenmu masih jauh dari sini bertahanlah. Ucap Kai dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya ucapannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya sekarang. Bahkan dia sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Apa dia akan pingsan ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

GREEP

Kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo menarik tangan seseorang agar ia tidak terjatuh. Lalu membawanya ke tempat yang teduh, setidaknya tempat itu bisa melindungi mereka dari salju-salju itu.

Kyungsoo segera memakaikan sweater dan mantel pada orang yang ada dihadapannya. Orang itu, Kai.

"K-Kyung..soo."

Kyungsoo hampir menangis mendengar suara lemah Kai yang memanggil namanya. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan, ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"masih kedinginan ?" Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo bibirnya seolah sudah benar-benar membeku dan susah untuk digerakkan. Efek dari cuaca ekstrim ini, Kyungsoo melepas syalnya lalu memakainya pada leher Kai.

"tapi nanti kau kedinginan Soo." Kyungsoo menggeleng memberitau pada Kai bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"maafkan aku." bibir Kyungsoo bergetar saat mengatakan itu, dan Kai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kai tau Kyungsoo tak akan setega itu padanya.

"gwaenchana, uljimayo baby." Kai merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"a-aku.. Hiks tak akan melakukannya lagi, maafkan aku." kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo telah melingkar di kedua pinggang Kai. Sedikit meremas mantel Kai.

"tenanglah baby, jangan menangis." Kai mengelus sayang surai hitam Kyungsoo, mengecup bagian atas kepala Kyungsoo. Berusaha menenangkan kekasih manisnya.

Beberapa saat masih dalam posisi berpelukan, suara isak tangis Kyungsoo sudah mereda (?). Kai melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, membingkai wajah mungil Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya menatap tepat pada kedua manik mata Kyungsoo.

"gomawo, aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi." ucap Kai pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit menjijitkan kakinya agar bisa mencapai bibir Kai.

Chu~

Ciuman itu membuat Kai sedikit shock, pasalnya ketika mereka berciuman Kai lah yang selalu melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan tak jarang Kai harus memaksa Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang ? Bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kai hal ini akan terjadi.

Kai yang sadar dari shocknya (?) tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Jarang-jarang Kyungsoo menciumnya terlebih dahulu seperti ini. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya. Tak mungkin Kai melepaskannya begitu saja.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun balas melumat bibir Kai. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo kembali meremas mantel Kai menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar menikmati ciuman ini.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Saliva yang entah milik siapa itu sedikit mengalir dari ujung bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh pelan ketika Kai menyedot kuat lidahnya.

Ciuman itu perlahan terlepas, Kai membersihkan bibir Kyungsoo yang basah akibat pertempuran lidah (?) mereka barusan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"sekali lagi maafkan aku." rupanya Kyungsoo masih memikirkan hal itu. Kai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo mengecup singkat bibir yang selalu terasa manis itu.

"jangan kau pikirkan lagi, lebih baik kita segera pulang." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Kai.

"kau saja yang pakai ini." Kai melepas syal yang tadi Kyungsoo pakaikan padanya dan kembali memakaikan syal itu pada leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat ingin protes tapi jari telunjuk Kai yang sudah menempel di depan bibirnya itu mengehntikan aksi ingin protesnya.

"jangan cerewet, aku tak mau kau sakit.. dan aku baik-baik saja." kalimat final dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Baiklah, apa salahnya menuruti perintah kekasih tercintanya ini ?

"kajja." Kai menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo, memasukkannya pada saku mantel miliknya sedangkan tangan yang lainnya mereka masukkan pada saku mantel masing-masing agar tangan mereka terhindar dari hawa dingin yang ekstrim ini.

**END**

Readersdeul.. percaya enggak kalo ini FF ide ceritanya Bee dapet dari film Pororo ? hahahaha percaya nggak percaya ya kudu percaya karna memang begitu adanya xD

Cuma jalan ceritanya banyak yang Bee ubah, gak mungkin kan film Pororo ada adegan kissingnya wks xD

Well, walo FF ini gak layak baca tapi tetep tinggalin jejaknya dong ya yang udah terlanjur baca.. RCL juseyo~^^

Yang udah RCL, gomawoo Bee cinta kalian.. Buat silent readers tenang, Bee tetep sayang kalian kok :3

Anyong '-')/


End file.
